


Zenith

by Chrism



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff, Flying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrism/pseuds/Chrism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could have shielded his face in Tony’s shoulder, but that would mean looking away from the vista below, the sparkle of city lights and people becoming ants, dwindling to specks, and disappearing as the world slipped farther away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zenith

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [wonderful artwork](http://wiredoll.tumblr.com/post/63892228222/tony-loves-making-out-with-steve-in-mid-air-and) by [wiredoll](http://wiredoll.tumblr.com/).

    Steve could feel the vibration of the bootjets through his whole body, in his teeth and bones, felt the tug of gravity making his stomach drop as they rocketed upwards. He had his gloved fingertips hooked in the ridges of armor along the back of Tony's shoulders, gripping tightly for purchase. The air was cold and stung his cheeks, made his eyes water, the wind tearing away any chance of conversation and Tony's arms felt like, well, bands of iron wrapped around his ribs, holding him securely against his chestplate. He could have shielded his face in Tony's shoulder, but that would mean looking away from the vista below, the sparkle of city lights and people becoming ants, dwindling to specks, and disappearing as the world slipped farther away.

    Steve knew he was grinning like a kid at Christmas, couldn't help it, heart pounding with exhilaration and adrenaline flushing into his veins. He pulled his head back to look at Tony, the faceplate of the armor expressionless and eyes glowing. Tony returned his look and the helmet shook briefly, like Tony was shaking his head with amusement at him. The padding of Steve's uniform barely dulled the cold, but he was pressed flush to the armor from shoulder to thigh and it felt like the warmth of a fire on his face while chill night pinched at his back.

    He felt it through the armor when Tony let off the jets, and as they slowed he looked up at the vast expanse of stars in an inky sky. It was not a sight he was used to, even living in the Tower, but now they were above the light pollution and there was nothing but thin air between them and the immense blackness of space, riddled with dazzling points of light. Steve's breath caught with awe, like the sight was new all over again, filled him with wonder no matter how many times he saw it.

    The hiss and click of the faceplate opening brought Steve's attention back to Tony. He was already smiling at Steve, the excitement on his face making him seem younger, wiped away the years and leaving only the pure joy Tony found in flying and the quiet affection he now directed at Steve. The lines of Tony's face were soft, lit only by moonlight and the cool glow of the repulsor node in his chest, his breath falling hot on Steve's skin, chilled as he was.

    The world fell silent as their ascent slowed, the scream of wind and rumble of jets dying away as they fell upwards, pushed only by momentum. As they hit zenith Tony loosed his grip, slid his hands to Steve's waist and pushed gently, letting him float weightlessly above the armor for that breathless moment. Tony leaned in and pressed his mouth to Steve's quickly, soft and blazing hot where Steve's lips felt frozen and a little chapped.

    Steve smiled and pulled at Tony's shoulders, deepening the kiss, warm and wet and thrilling with his eyes clenched shut as gravity lazily reasserted itself. Tony's grip on his waist tightened, but only to pull Steve closer as they plummeted toward earth.


End file.
